zootopia_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia Roleplay Wiki Policy
Welcome to the Zootopia Roleplay Wiki! Before editing or beginning a roleplay, it is highly recommended that you read the wiki's rules. It is also recommended that you follow the Wikia Terms of Use. If you do not obey the rules, you will receive either an infraction or a block. If you break the rules multiple times it will ultimately result in an infinite block. The following lists show the admins and chat moderators on the wiki. You can find more about the admins and moderators here. We may add new rules later on in your wiki experience, so please check these rules from time to time. Admins *Ycrmao *GoldenBoot *hcneylemon Chat Moderators Currently none. Other Moderators Currently none. Rules Spamming Spamming is not allowed on this wiki. Spam links and nonsensical words are not welcome on both chat and the wiki. Users may get irritated by it. Explicit Content While mild innuendos and jokes are allowed, explicit and erotic content is definitely not allowed on the wikia. This is a roleplay wiki based on a Disney film. Conversations, videos, and pictures of sexual content publicly on the wiki and chat are forbidden, but you are free to have the conversation when private messaging as long as the user you are messaging allows it and is of age to see the content. Harassment Nobody wants to get harassed on the wiki. Starting fights, drama, and unnecessary backlash will get all of the users involved a block. Private messaging harassment is also not allowed on chat. Just because you roleplay as the bad guy, doesn't give you the right to be a bad guy to others. The harassed user must always give the admins proof of what happened (i.e. screenshots, which is to be preferably emailed) before any serious action is taken. Profanity Many users might not appreciate colorful language on this site which is, once again, based on a Disney film. Any kind of swearing is prohibited on the wiki. Swearing is allowed on private messaging, but only if it's acceptable to the user you are private messaging to. Despite this, we still advise you not to use any foul language at all in the public. Copying Content Copying content from other wikis and sites without giving any credit counts as plagiarism. It is completely stupid, uncreative, and lazy. This will ultimately result with a block. We want to fill this wiki with originally written and credited content. Conversation Topics in Chat, Discussions, and Message Walls Discussing religion, sexuality, race, politics, etc. must not go deranged on chat, discussion boards, and message walls. You are allowed to agree and disagree, but when the conversation gets out of hand, a moderator and admin must be there to stop it. All users who are involved with the discussion will get banned if they continue after getting an infraction. Sockpuppets Do not make sock puppet account(s) to get around a ban or to vandalize the wiki. This counts as cat fishing, and when the admins find out about it you will be banned infinitely. Private Information Asking users for their address, full name, and their password is naturally forbidden on the wiki. It is very important that you respect people's privacy. Backseat Moderating Backseat moderating (also known as minimodding) is when a regular user acts like an adminstrator or moderator without having the rights to do so. If you ever feel the intention to backseat, then we understand that your actions are good. We appreciate you trying to help, but when it all comes down it, it's best to let the admins and moderators handle it. Doing so without having the authority is helpful in its own way, but is somewhat pointless. Intruding Wall Messages Getting involved in other users' messages on their wall without permission is not allowed on this wiki. Interruptions in roleplaying, admins dealing with another user, or breaking up a fight between users (backseat moderating), or informing a user about the rules (also backseat moderating) are unacceptable. Your additions will be removed, and if you continue to intrude, you will be blocked. English Only The Zootopia Roleplay Wiki has users that speak primarily English. Any other language besides English is not allowed. If you are somewhat new to English, then that is acceptable. We just want your editing to be coherent. Repeatedly Asking For Rights Asking admins and bureaucrats constantly for rights will affect your chance becoming an admin. You must be qualified and complete any task(s) to become an admin, moderator, or even bureaucrat (for more information, please see the User Rights page). Advertisement You are free to advertise your wiki, especially if you want to affiliate, but constantly asking when nobody is interested or forcing someone to join your wiki, website, or any kind of event is not allowed. Images and Editing When uploading your images, please make sure they pertain to Zootopia and the content of this wiki. You may only upload images that do not pertain to the content of this wiki if it is for your user page and/or message wall greeting. Give every image you upload proper file names (ex: Nick Wilde Render.png or Alice OC.png). If you have an image unrelated to Zootopia for your profile, please also add the proper file name (ex: TangledProfile.png). If you upload images with gibberish as their file name, it will be changed and you will receive a warning. Unacceptable Image Uploading Uploading images that contain profanity, jump scares, sexual content, personal information, or anything else disturbing will result in the removal of the image and the user will be blocked. Uploading fan edits or fan art of the Zootopia ''characters will also result in the removal of the image and the user will receive a warning. Images of your original character must be drawn or created by yourself. Do not use someone else's image, for this will result in its removal. Vandalism Removing content and images from the wiki isn't allowed. You will be blocked ''infinitely for this, as vandalism is mostly seen as trolling. Characters You are only allowed to play 2 characters (maximum) on this wiki. If you're already roleplaying as a major character, the next time you chose another character to roleplay it must be a minor character. Same (vice versa) strategy applies to those roleplaying as minor characters. You are also free to make your own character, but the page must have proper grammar. If you are inactive for more than 6 months, you will be terminated from the character(s) you roleplay as and your original character's page will be deleted. Grammar Coherent grammar is absolutely necessary on the wiki. If your character page doesn't have proper grammar then it will be edited by the admins. However, when correcting pages and other's grammar, do so with respect. Don't ever correct the person who made the mistake in a know-it-all manner. People make mistakes, we're not perfect. It also counts as harassment and will not be tolerated on the wiki. Ban Time Spans Chat moderators and admins have the rights to ban, kick, and give out infractions on people who misbehave in chat, on message walls, and on discussion boards. There is a list of how long you will be banned if you break these rules. If you are banned infinitely, your character(s) will be taken away and given to those that wish to roleplay as them. Spamming *Once - 2 weeks *Twice - 1 month *Final Warning - Infinite Explicit Content *Once - 1 month *Twice - 6 months *Final Warning - Infinite or 1 year Harassment and Advertisement *Once - 2 weeks *Twice - 2 months *Final Warning - Infinite or 1 year Profanity *Once - 5 days *Twice - 2 weeks *Final Warning - Infinite or 6 months Copying Content Infinite. Conversation Topics *Once - 2 weeks *Twice - 3 months *Final Warning - Infinite Sockpuppets Infinite. Private Information *Once - 2 months *Final Warning - Infinite Unacceptable Image Uploading *Once - 1 week *Twice - 6 months *Final Warning - Infinite Intruding Wall Messages *Once - 1 week *Twice - 3 weeks *Final Warning - Infinite or 1 year Vandalism Infinite. Category:Community Category:Site Administration